


Sunshine - C. CULLEN [ONESHOT] ✓

by quietdreams



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, I don't really think so but maybe?, Song: Ain't No Sunshine, Songfic, mild angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdreams/pseuds/quietdreams
Summary: A cute little oneshot about Carlisle being teased by the family about missing his wife, who often mysteriously disappears.[ begun; Oct. 30, 2019 ][ completed;  Oct. 30, 2019 ]
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Original Female Character, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Alice Cullen
Kudos: 69





	Sunshine - C. CULLEN [ONESHOT] ✓

**Author's Note:**

> I've been contemplating expanding this into a short story. If that's something you'd like to see, let me know!

"Carlisle seems pretty depressed recently, is it something I did?" Isabella—the human girlfriend of vampire Edward Cullen—asked.

"No, it's nothing _you_ did, Bella. It's just," Edward sighed, "Our mother, Hannah, has disappeared recently."

"Oh my God, that's awful! What happened, was it nomads or the Volturi—"

"No, no." Edward began chuckling. "This happens often enough that we know it's not anything to worry ourselves over, but as she _is_ Carlisle's mate, he can't help but be concerned. She's the light of his life, and no matter how many times he tells us things would carry on as normal if anything ever happened to her, we all know he would fall apart if she never came back."

"Oh, wow. That's both sweet and depressing," Bella stated, leaning against her boyfriend's arm for a bit of comfort at the idea of him leaving and never coming back. "If anything ever happened to you, I think I would fall apart too, so I can understand where he's coming from."

Looking down at his sweet-smelling girlfriend, Edward pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"Don't worry, that's not happening."

The two sat in a peaceful quiet for a few minutes before Bella sat up, glancing at her boyfriend with a furrowed brow.

"What is it, Bella?"

"Where does she _go_?"

"Ah... That is a _good_ question."

"What do you mean, no one knows?" Bella was growing more and more confused.

"None of us know, not even Carlisle," Edward confirmed, standing from the couch they had been relaxing on.

"Then how do you know she's not in any trouble? What if she's being held captive, or being exploited for money, or—" Two cool hands found their place on Bella's shoulders, causing her to pause in her theories.

"We can only trust what Hannah tells us when she comes back, and she's never expressed any distress or reason for us to be concerned as to her whereabouts, so while we are still worried about her, as we should be as a family, I have faith in her that when she says everything is alright, it truly is." Carlisle's voice saying these things surprises Bella, causing her to turn around and look at him as a sad smile forms on his face. "Of course, it feels like she's always gone too long anytime she's away, but I know when to leave her alone—"

"Carlisle, did you just... _Did you just quote that old Bill Withers song?"_ The largest of their family, Emmett, questioned as he stepped into the room, an arm around his wife, a blonde bombshell named Rosalie.

"Ah, did I?" The doctor asked, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile on his face.

"It's not warm when she's away, is it?" Rosalie teases, a small smirk on her face.

"Rosalie, you know that as vampires we have no concept of—"

"This house just ain't no home anytime she goes away," said Jasper, another member of their vampire family, who spoke the words with a southern twang and a smirk as he strolled into the living room with an arm around the shoulders of his own wife, Alice, a short girl with a head of dark hair and a smile from ear to ear.

"No sunshine when she's gone!" Alice chirps, holding the hand her husband had around her shoulders as she giggled.

"Now, you six—"

"And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know—goodness, how many of those are there—I know, I know... Well, I'm sure you get the idea!" A new voice cuts through the group's teasing, joining in on the silliness that is the idea of Carlisle listening to Bill Withers whenever she was gone.

Suddenly, the room was silent for only a moment before Carlisle was across the room and standing beside his dark-haired, freckle-faced wife, holding her hands while pressing a kiss first to her knuckles, then to her cheeks as she grinned and laughed.

"Welcome home, mom!" Was first heard by the bright tone of Alice, who never saw when the mother figure of their family would appear or disappear, but knew she always appreciated being welcomed back by her children.

"Mom's back!" Emmett yelled, throwing his free hand into the air, whooping for a moment before earning an elbow to the ribs from his wife, who simply smiled and welcomed their mother back. 

"How long was I gone this time?" Hannah wondered, kissing Carlisle briefly before turning to smile at their kids and Bella.

"Three d—" Alice began, only to be cut off by a curious Bella.

"You mean you don't know?" The brunette human's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

Clenching her jaw briefly, Hannah let out a small sigh.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry, but I can't elaborate on it more right now."

"It's fine, darling, we understand. As long as everything is okay, we will always be understanding in the end," Carlisle reassured his wife, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug for a moment, pleased when she returned the secure grip, then released her and stood by her side, keeping an arm around her waist.

"I know, and I appreciate it. More than you know. I love you, all of you."

The family proceeded to have a group hug for just a few moments before Emmett decided to break the sweet moment by reaching through the group and lifting up their mother, spinning her around and receiving a loud laugh in return.

They were curious and confused, but happy.


End file.
